SNAFU
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: 690 words of Bravo solving their perpetual problem: Where is Clay? Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.


690 words of Bravo solving their perpetual problem: Where is Clay?

Prompt: "Everyone at Bravo is so used to something going wrong with Clay (he dissapears / gets kiddnaped a lot) that when he doesn't show up to a meeting all of them totally panick and movilize all their resouces... It turns out his alarm clock has run out of bateries and he is at home sleeping. Obviously no one though to look for him at his home"  
If you can include Full metal that would be lovely (Review from oihani95 on Chapter 2)

Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.

* * *

**SNAFU  
**

Full Metal walked into the ready room and stopped short. Kairos slammed into him from behind. The EOD tech fixed his glasses, looked around Full Metal's beefy arm, and then sighed.

"Call me if something starts ticking or blows up!" Kairos slapped Full Metal's arm and turned to leave. "Crabs know better than to get in the way of a bunch of a panicking seals."

It was not an inaccurate description of the ready room. No one was flopping around, but Jason was pacing while Sonny yelled into a phone. Full Metal was not prepared for what happened next.

"If you are dead in a ditch or kidnapped again I will be very cross!" Sonny slammed his finger on the call end button. Eyes narrowed he turned to face Jason, "Still voicemail."

Brock growled, pulled at his hair, "The brat is going to owe another case of beer for stressing me." Cerberus whined at his feet. Brock gave him a quick pat, "And a box of dog treats. The good stuff, not that Petco shit."

"We gotta find the kid first." Trent wrinkled his nose. "I'm gonna have grey hair he keeps this up." He looked over at Jason, still pacing. The man looked to be growing grey hairs by the minute.

Full Metal cleared his throat. Bravos 1 through 5 turned as one to face him. All five faces then sagged. "What's going on?"

"Clay's missing," Ray explained as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Missed breakfast with Sonny and his range time."

"And he's not answering his damn phone!" Sonny held his up as evidence. "I've called every hospital, gun store, and open bar within 10 miles. No dice."

Full Metal doubled that. It was only 10 am. And this was Virginia. There were a lot of all three of those.

"I called Davis and Blackburn, they're seeing about putting up an APB," Jason said, palms togethe as he paced. It was anxiety- inducing just watching him.

"You check his apartment?" Full Metal raised a brow as he looked at Trent. Jason paused. Then he snapped his fingers.

Sonny had his keys out and was already pushing past Full Metal. "If he ain't dead or kidnapped…" Sonny growled. He stalked towards the parking lot with five SEALs in his wake.

There was no fucking way Full Metal was going to miss this. Missing or not, Clay was in trouble. And interesting things always happened when Clay was in trouble.

No one questioned why Sonny had a key to Clay's apartment. Ray did look at Jason when Bravo 1 admitted he didn't, "Get one!"

The six SEALs filtered into Clay's apartment. A pizza box on the counter, some empties scattered about. Nothing out of place. Well, everything was out of place, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Spenser!" Sonny bulldozed into the bedroom and the sudden yell had the remainder of the team letting out a breath. Jason pulled his phone out to notify Blackburn and Davis.

Full Metal elected to follow after Sonny.

"What're you doing here, Son?" Clay's eyes were fluttering and barely open as he scratched the back of his head. He was in boxers and one sock, the room looked at least one step above the living room. Full Metal could even identify which of the socks on the floor matched the one on Clay.

"Me?!" Sonny's hands went wide. He stepped into Clay's space, "What're you doing here?!" He glanced at the clock. "It's 10:39!"

Clay slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at his clock, "Oh." He looked at Sonny, must have seen the worry lines creased in the man's forehead. "Sorry."

Full Metal was truly shocked Sonny didn't go for his neck. Clay did end up slammed back on the bed, gasping for breath as Sonny tickled his sides. "You worry me again and I will have your hide!

Brock sauntered in, "We've decided that our forgiveness in dependent on a case of beer and a big box of dog treats."

"Each!" Jason called from the living room. Clay screeched, wiggled away from Sonny.

"All I did was sleep in!"

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
